Chlorine has historically been the chemical of choice in the treatment of water. More recent developments in the cost-effective generation of ozone and in the knowledge of undesirable environmental impacts of trihalomethanes and other chlorinated compounds have made ozone based water treatment an increasingly preferred treatment method.